


Walks and talks

by CosMoe



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Kissing, Lovesickness, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Talking, Tragedy/Comedy, Tuffcup - Freeform, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Hiccup goes for a walk, brooding over his problems with Astrid, as suddenly Tuff pops up and joins him.From now on the two spend a lot of time together.Although never expecting it, the walks and talks with Tuff help the young chief to see clearer - or they simply distract him sometimes.After a night out Hiccup and Tuff spend the rest of the night together at Tuff's hut.With emotional consequences.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beckymarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymarina/gifts).



> This fic starts about three months after Hiccup's and Astrid's wedding.  
> Chapter 1 extends over about four to eight weeks.
> 
> Gifted to Maris, my muse! <3
> 
> And sorry, I'm too dumb for formatting properly.

It didn't take much time for Hiccup to realize that Astrid and him didn't have much in common, after their dragons left.

One day in spring, about 3 months after their wedding Hiccup went for a walk, brooding over his thoughts.

"Hey chief, you ok?" suddenly someone asked and Hiccup nearly jumped out of his tunic.

"Tuffnut! Where do you come from?!" he gasped and pressed his hand onto his heart to calm down.

Tuff frowned and pointed to his hut, only about ten yards away.

"Gods, you scared me! I was just thinking." Hiccup mumbled.

"Yeah, and you looked kinda sad. Thought you might want to have someone to talk to." Tuff replied.

Both hands deep within his pockets Hiccup blew up his cheeks and cocked is head. He looked over to the male twin.

Tuff's expression was serious, nearly concerned.

"Actually... no. But also yes. So, can I tell you what stirs me up?"

Tuff looked at Hiccup and nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

"So. Okay. Ummmm... It's because of Astrid. I don't think we'll be happy ever after at all.

We're so different. Now that the dragons are gone I have the urge to invent more things. Non-dragon related things. And I'm doing chief stuff, although there isn't much to do at the moment. All the people have to do is being patient.

Astrid doesn't seem to know where she belongs. She has always trained for being a dragon slayer, later she trained for being a good, no – the best dragon rider.

Without dragons? She seems to be quite lost. She monitors the progress of the craftsmen, but they feel controlled and complain about Astrid, who tries to push them without having a clue about their work.

That all makes her so angry! She's always mad at me."

Tuff nodded again. "I know both this feelings. Being the one who someone is mad at and feeling lost.

Yeah, look: I was nothing before the dragons and I am nothing after them. I have no special skills or interests.

I mean besides explosions, but I haven't found out how to make some without Barf and Belch and I couldn't even run fast enough to not get injured, anyway.

And no one here appreciates a good boom, because of all the wooden huts, which seems to be logical. So what can I do besides of destruction?

You know, I'm not mad at all, I rather am sad, unemployed, I feel useless and don't know where I belong.

The only thing I really want to do is travelling. I want to travel the world on board of a ship. Too bad that I still cannot swim."

"Wow Tuff, I would be so happy if your dream came true. But I think I'd miss you, too. It would be strange without you, kind of boring, I guess."

Both young men chuckled softly, then sighed.

They fell silent for a while, while they strolled aimless through the village.

"Tuff, why were you so keen on getting me married with Astrid?" Hiccup asked out of a sudden. "And please be honest."

Tuff thought about his answer, then he replied at last: "I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to be a disappointment just like I am.

You know, we're pretty similar to each other. We both are skinny guys, not the typical viking kind of man. We both are more the brainy ones – admitted, you use your brain for more senseful things. But we have a lot of ideas.

Compared to the woman we are close to we look like complete weak and nerdy clusterfucks!"

"Uhh, not the words I would have used, but..." Hiccup threw in, but Tuff cut him off.

"Don't care for the exact words. You know what I mean – in my case it's just not my wife, but my sister.

I wanted you to have all that fixed what anyone could probably complain about – the obvious things at least.

See, my flaws cannot be fixed so easily. You would have to exchange my entire being to not being a disappointment.

Maybe I was a _little_ bit compensating and projected my ideas onto you."

Hiccup laid his hand on Tuff's shoulder. " I hope you know that I didn't ever thought about exchanging you into an other version of yourself, or someone else.

Right, you're very... uh... special, but you're also very special to _me_!"

"Thanks, H. Well, I knew I would fuck it up. So I wanted you to succeed."

Hiccup stopped and looked into Tuffnut's eyes. "Thank you Tuff. That was a really nice talk, yeah. I don't know how it will help me with Astrid, but maybe it helps me understand my people better.

I just have still one question: what about your hair and your... _beard_?"

"Wisdom, my onelegged chief buddy. Bearded men are said to be wise.

And I tried very hard to make wise decisions and give wise advice.

Maybe I'll become the next Gothi someday!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "Sure!"

Tuff stroked over his "thick beard" and thought loudly: "Didn't work out as planned, huh?"

With quick steps Hiccup was in front of Tuff and stopped him, fumbling with the leather strips of the younger one's "beard".

"No need to fake your wisdom. I like you more unbearded.

And to be honest, it looks ridiculous."

Hiccup had losened the beard-braid and laid Tuff's hair behind his shoulders.

Tuff let him do it, surprised about Hiccup's gentle gesture.

"Uh, thanks?" The two young men laughed.

"Hiccup, nothing about me seems to be very grown up or mature.

Maybe I wanted to look like a respectable and grown up viking. At least when you look at me from further away."

They had stopped in front of Hiccup's and Astrid's hut.

Astrid stood on the porch, the arms crossed, her brows lowered.

Hiccup patted Tuff's shoulder several times and said: "Thank you. That was really nice. Maybe we should repeat that some day."

Tuff nodded and went back to his own hut. He thought about visiting Ruffnut, but he guessed that she was probably at Fishlegs' hut again.

"So, since when do you spend your time voluntarily with Tuffnut Thorston?" Astrid asked, as Hiccup approached the porch.

"Since when are you so mean? We went for a walk. It was nice." Hiccup replied.

"A walk? What are you, an old man with a walking stick?"

Hiccup just gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek and went inside the hut.

"I'll prepare dinner. Or do you want to go to the great hall? It's nearly done, as you should know."

Astrid answered with an "Ugh!" and Hiccup didn't know, what now was the right thing to do.

So he began to rustle in the kitchen.

First Hiccup didn't look for Tuffnut to walk with him.

But after some walks on his own he realized that it felt good not to brood alone over his problems.

So he began to walk into Tuff's direction on purpose and mostly he was lucky to find Tuff outside the hut, carving ornaments into the wood, practicing sword fights against the cornerstones of his hut, working out, hanging upside down from the roof.

Tuff lately was seen alone most of the time, because Ruffnut was heavily in love with Fishlegs and these two weren't seen without each other anymore.

Snotlout was away with some allies to learn how to be a trader.

When he could trade anything, then it was weapons.

Hiccup thought, that Tuff might be quite lonely.

Another reason to invite him for the walks and talks.

Hiccup started to enjoy the walks and talks with Tuffnut.

Of course the male twin wasn't always as serious as Hiccup wished he would be, but the chief loved Tuff's hilarious stories especially, because they distracted him from his problems with Astrid.

One day Hiccup looked distinctly annoyed and he was silent all the way.

First Tuff tried to cheer him up and told him jokes and anecdotes, but he realizes soon that the chief wasn't in the mood for fun.

"So, what's the matter, chief?"

"Don't call me chief, that's weird! I, uh, I don't know if you could help me with _this_ subject." Hiccup sighed and kicked some pebbles with his foot.

"Give it a try. I am here and I won't judge you, so..."

Hiccup shrugged but remained silent.

It took him several minutes to sort his thoughts, until he could find a start.

"Well, the last thing that worked well for Astrid and me was... uh, well... was sex. It was also the first thing that worked pretty good.

When we had an arguement, we had reconciliation sex.

We won a fight, or a battle, a competition? Victory sex. We had cheer up sex, calm down sex. But now? No sex. She won't let me near her, neither emotionally, nor physically. But she pretends that everything is alright. What shall I do? Help her solving her problems? Let her find her way on her own? Tell her what to do? C'mon, it's Astrid, as if _I_ could tell her what to do...

I have a certain feeling that no matter what I do, I do it wrong."

Tuff puffed his cheeks and let out a whistle. After a while he said slowly: "First you should find out, what you expect of yourself. What you really want to do and what kind of husband you want to be.

Then you should find out, what you're expecting of Astrid and if she would ever fit into your expectations.

What do you expect of your relationship? Can you both meet your own expectations and the expectations of each other? Do you want that at all?

And is it the sex thingy you're missing or is it the closeness? Have you used sex to avoid real communication? Do you love her, or did you want to tame her, like a dragon?"

Hiccup was overwhelmed and couldn't answer Tuff's questions without thinking about them.

"What? Wh- why, where do you know how to ask such questions?"

"I can talk, I can think, I can ask. That's pretty much it.

I watch you guys for quite a long time now. Let's say, I learned by studying your behaviour."

Hiccup shook his head and laughed. " So in fact you're a professional for relationships and have never been in one yourself. That's paradox."

Tuff smiled mischievously at Hiccup and wiggled his brows.

"But how come you're on your own? You never seemed to want... any of that."

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup! Look around. Who and how are the females here? Too young, too old, taken or related to me." Tuff replied with a laugh.

"And what about, uh, the males?" Hiccup dared to ask very quietly.

Tuff frowned. "The only one I would have been interested in has always been taken and I never wanted to interrupt an apparently healthy relationship. Okay, that's a lie, I tried, but I failed and I understood, that I couldn't win that competition.

But that's no talk about _me_ , sir. It's about you and how to rescue your marriage." Tuff poked Hiccup twice with his index finger.

"Stop that! Hey, you walked me home. Again. And there's Astrid. Again. Oh, I'll have a lot to think about. Thank you. Again." Hiccup smiled at Tuff and interlocked his gaze with Tuff's, for maybe two seconds too long.

Some days later Hiccup and Tuff were lying in the sun, dipping their feet into a small and very cold stream.

For someone from outside maybe a bit too close to each other, to look like just friends, but not close enough to look like lovers.

With a lazy move Tuff lowered his hand, which he had used to gesture, onto Hiccup's thigh to wipe incidentally a blade of grass away.

He then crossed his arms behind his head and continued talking.

Hiccup was distracted by the bare skin of Tuff's upper arms, that were suntanned and freckled on the outside and quite white on the inside.

He couldn't listen and rolled onto his stomach to touch the soft looking skin with his pinkie.

"Hey Hiccup, are you listening? What are you doing? Stop that, that tickles!" Tuff chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, too.

Hiccup glanced at Tuffnut's now tanned arms and couldn't help but touching him again.

"Seriously, what are you trying to do?" Tuff said and grabbed Hiccup's hand.

"Your skin looks like a shrimp. White on the bottom, red on the top." Hiccup explained with an intrigued gaze. "And I thought there was no hair, but your hair is white! That's amazing!"

Tuff fell into laughter. "What about you meet your albino-shrimp-buddy at the tavern tonight? I have a rare audience with Ruff and I have to leave soon." he said, still holding Hiccup's hand.

"Yeah, why not. Astrid is mad at me, no matter if I'm home or not. And I really feel like getting drunk!"

"That's the spirit." Tuff cheered, let go of Hiccup's hand and jumped onto his feet.

"Wanna return to the village?" he asked Hiccup and reached out a hand to pull the chief up.

"Yup. Still have chief stuff to do..."

They parted in front of Ruff's hut and said goodbye until later.

They agreed to meet when it has gotten dark.

Hiccup couldn't tell why, but he felt a little swarm of butterflies tickle in his tummy.

Tuff couldn't wipe a goofily grin out of his face, too.

Were they having a kind of... date?

"What is it, dumbfuck?" Ruff asked, when Tuff sat at her table and thoughtfully played with his mug of berry wine.

"I'm getting drunk tonight!" he blurted out.

"Yeah, maybe. But obviously not here, you didn't drink your wine at all. Why are you smiling so silly?"

Tuff nodded to Ruff's reply and his shoulders were twitching from supressed giggles. "With the _chief_!"

" _Hiccup_ is going to hang out with you? That's some new thing! Does he know about it?"

"Haha, very funny Ruffnut. You're a true comedian. Of course he knows about. He has to come out of home a little. All the chief stuff and problems with... some problems keep'im going and he has to relax a little." Tuff snorted.

Ruff looked at her brother and only made: "Mh."

"What? What is it?" Tuff asked buggedly.

"Mh. It's your look. You have that glow on your face, just as then when you had all those strange pep talks with him. What are you up to? That's not just a boys' night, is it?"

"And what else should it be?" Tuff mumbled and drank his wine.

"Maybe... a date?" Ruff responded and sat across of Tuff. "I _know_ that you like him. Probably a little too much."

Tuff wiped his mouth with his hand and said: "Actually I came here to complain about that you don't have any time for me, because you only hang out with Fishlegs, but I think I can do without you, now that you're such a pain in the ass."

"I care about you, moron. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all.

In a competition against Astrid is it you who cannot win. Ever."

"Thanks for your kind words, sis. And thanks for the wine. I think, I'll go home now. So you can meet Fishy and do whatever you two have to do."

Tuff rose from the table, put his mug on it and made some vulgar movements.

"Oh please, piss off you daffy muttonhead!" Ruff disgustedly said and punched Tuff's arm.

"Ouch, my shrimp!" he laughed and rushed outside, from where he shouted: "You're a muttonhead yourself."

Ruff came to the door, saw her brother going away and shook her head.

She crossed her arms and muttered: "Take care of you, silly."

She could have said "I love you" as well.

Tuff waited impatiently for the darkness to come.

When it was dim enough, he couldn't wait anymore and left his hut.

With ligh steps and whistling a happy song Tuff headed to the tavern.

Hiccup wasn't there, yet and Tuff thought about, if he should wait outside or inside the tavern and decided then to wait outside.

It didn't take long until Hiccup arrived, too.

"I hope you're not waiting for long, shrimp!"

Tuff rolled his eyes, but laughed softly anyway.

"Nope, just came here little time ago. Wanna go in?" He scanned Hiccup from head to toe from the corner of his eye and saw, that the chief had prepared for tonight. Just as him.

They both were wearing a fresh tunic, fresh pants and were shaved (not that Tuff needed a shave), hair washed.

"You, uh, well, you look good!" Tuff stated and nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks! You too." Hiccup replied and both blushed a little.

"Good evening, chief!" the tavern host welcomed Hiccup and his companion with surprised voice.

So Hiccup didn't seem to come here often.

In a corner was a table, which was still unoccupied and gave them some privacy for talking.

Hiccup saw it first and guided Tuff into that direction.

A certain heat crawled up Tuff's spine, as he felt Hiccup's hand on his waist.

The night came and both young men became more inebriated with every mead, every ale and every honey liquor shot, the villagers gifted to them, just because they were so happy to see Hiccup here.

Some invaded their privacy and sat down at their table to talk about passed times or Stoick.

Tuffnut watched patiently, how the last people said goodbye and patted both their shoulders.

He supposed it had to be one of the chief's duties.

Most of the guests had gone and only Hiccup, Tuff and three other men were left. The tavern host asked all to sit down at the bar, so that he could clean up the tables, chairs and the floor in the back area.

Hiccup and Tuff lumbered up and had to get grip of something, because they now stood for the first time in a while, and because they were already pretty drunk.

"Whoa, haven't seen _that_ coming." Tuff said and tried some steps towards the bar.

He took his drink with him and arrived unscathedly.

Hiccup followed him and laborously climbed onto the bar stool, what didn't seem to go well because of the prosthesis.

Tuff went behind Hiccup, looped his arms around the chief's waist and pulled him up onto the stool.

"Thanks, dude. You're the best friend one pissed chief could have."

"But, but Hiccup. You're not pissed. You don't look pissed. You look gaaaahhhwwwjjeeeeeeoussss!"

Hiccup rose his tankard to Tuff's words. "Hear hear!"

As he looked at Tuff to say something nice in return he frowned and began to wave away the dreads, that framed Tuff's face and dangled in front of his chest.

"Turn around!" Hiccup commanded.

"What? Why?" Tuff wanted to know.

"Because I don't want to get off that stool. You would have to help me up again and I'd rather forego that. Turn around!"

Tuff obeyed and felt Hiccup do something with his dreads.

"Done. You can turn around again."

Tuff turned around and complained: "I feel like a clay plate, that spins around and... what have you done?"

Hiccup glanced at Tuff and looked pretty smug.

"I braided your hair."

Tuff'hands reached up to the back of his head, where all dreads were gathered and braided. Hiccup had used one single dread to tie a knot around the braid.

"You exposed my jug ears!" Tuff slurred.

"Yeah, but now I can see your pretty face at least!" Hiccup replied and pinched one of Tuff's cheeks.

"Pretty face, huh?" Tuff leaned further forward, but then he lost the balance and fell into Hiccup's lap.

The two young men laughed hysterically, until the tavern host kicked them out.

"I think you've had enough. Good night Tuffnut. _Chief_!"

After giving the host his money, Hiccup and Tuff stumbled out of the tavern, Hiccup wearing Tuff's helmet.

"Did you hear that? Chief! How he said it? Like _Chief!"_ Hiccup aped the tavern host and gestured wildly to the door.

Tuff already strolled into the vague direction, where he lived.

Hiccup followed him, still beefing about the inflexion of the host.

"What kind of chief does such things? Oh, this chief is a disappointment. Not like Stoick, that was a chief! Was my dad ever drunk? Most probably.

But when little Hiccup is drunk it's inappropriate."

Tuff chuckled and headed to a rock face and began to relieve himself.

"Well chief, how's the saying? Once your worldly reputation is in tatters, the opinion of others hardly matters."

"Dear Tuff, that's a glorious idea!" Hiccup said and positioned himself few yards away from Tuff.

"Maybe _that_ is a bit inappropriate, too..." Tuff giggled and Hiccup mumbled "Tatters, matters...", while he flipped the bird to those, who weren't there anyway.

"Look, chief! I can draw Astrid! She's mad at you!" Tuff laughed and moved around to finish his artwork.

"Oh Tuffnut, she's got only one eyebrow. Let me fix that!" Hiccup said and came over to "draw" the second brow.

"Sorry, I was running out of ink. What did you create? You only peed against a rock!"

Both took a step back and looked at the portrait.

"Looks really like Astrid. You're a true dickartist. An artpiss. Gods, she looks _pissed_!" Hiccup noted and after about two seconds both guffawed roaringly.

They continued along the path and couldn't stop laughing, until they arrived Tuff's hut.

"See, now I walked _you_ home. And I will walk home, too, I guess." Hiccup sighed and turned to the blonde.

"Mr Thorston, that was one hilarious experience, we should repeat that at some point."

Tuffnut was about to open the door, as Hiccup seemed to say goodbye.

"I thought you might wanna come in. Spare the way to walk home alone."

Hiccup slowly came closer and leaned to the doorframe.

He had never been in Tuff's hut. "Have you a bed?"

Tuff snorted and replied: "No, Mr Haddock. I hang upside down from the ceiling beams to sleep, like every sensible Berkian does. What do you think, huh?"

Tuff braced next to Hiccup and leaned forward to him, trying to catch his look, so that Hiccup wouldn't miss him rolling his eyes.

They laughed again.

"My bed is pretty big, so, we both fit comfortably in there!"

"Then I'd like to take your generous offer!" Hiccup said and began to undress.

He first put Tuff's helmet onto a table, then he dropped his tunic onto the floor and losened the cords of his pants.

"I suppose that is your bed!" he claimed and pointed to Tuff's bed.

"I suppose you're right!" Tuff confirmed and fought off his tunic and pants, too.

He politely rose a fur blanket and let Hiccup, only wearing his undergarments, slip beneath it.

Tuff didn't wear more himself and climbed into the bed, his heart was racing and his head was turning.

Hiccup reached behind and took Tuff's hand to guide his arm around his waist.

"Good Thor, you're so warm and comfy. Good night, my dear!"

Tuff propped up onto his elbow and leaned over to reach Hiccup's face.

Then he softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked and looked at Tuff, who couldn't interpret the chief's facial expression.

"Uh, I, uh... I kissed you goodnight, what do you think?"

Hiccup turned over to Tuff and stroked his face with his fingertips.

"That's nice. I will gladly let you put me to bed. And now I kiss _you_ goodnight!"

Hiccup didn't kiss Tuff onto the cheek, but onto his lips.

He pressed his lips against Tuff's and ended the kiss with a loud smack, what made both young men giggle again.

"That was a good one. I can't remember, did I kiss you already?" Tuff asked and gently kissed Hiccup, who cupped Tuff's face and pulled his face closer.

Tuffnut opened his lips a little and felt the heat of Hiccup's breath in his mouth.

He tasted the flavour of honey and ale.

Hiccup began to suck tenderly on Tuff's lower lip, what caused the male twin to carefully push his tongue between Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup replied to that with his own tongue nudging Tuff's tongue and they shifted closer to each other.

"Wait!" Tuff shrieked and Hiccup froze startledly.

"What?" he asked and looked bewilderedly into Tuff's eyes.

"I have a boner!"

"So? What do you think is that?" Hiccup growled and took Tuff's hand and placed it at his own crotch.

"A boner." Tuff shrugged and again they fell into laughter.

"What was I about to do? Did I want to kiss you goodnight? Have I already?" Tuff asked and palmed Hiccup's hardening cock.

"I have absolutely no clue. Maybe I should kiss _you_ goodnight?" Hiccup said and kissed Tuff again.

The initially tender kiss got fervor and they let their tongues interweave and play.

Hiccup reached down to get grip of Tuff's dick and gasped, when he got hold of it through the fabric of Tuff's undies. "Impressive that is!"

Tuff smiled flatteredly and shyly answered: Because of you that is!"

They continued to kiss and touch each other, until Hiccup pulled away and said: "I want to touch you without all those clothes on."

"All those clothes?" Tuff seemed to be a little flustered, but then Hiccup knelt between his legs and pulled down Tuff's undergarments.

"Okay, you apparently know what you're doing."

Hiccup admired Tuff's pretty big cock for a moment, then he took off his own undies and losened his prosthesis.

Tuff nodded acknowledging, as he saw the chief's erect cock.

"Not bad either!" he mumbled, but then he got muted by Hiccup, who leaned over him and kissed him fiercely.

Their dicks touched and rubbed over the sensitive skin of each other.

Tuff grabbed both their penises to stroke them at the same time.

Hiccup moaned loudly and Tuff made a rumbling noise deep within his throat.

"You sound like a dragon!" Hiccup said and Tuff answered "And you talk too much!", before they kissed again, exploring their mouths and faces.

Hiccup kissed a trail down Tuff's neck and playfully circled Tuff's nipples with his tongue.

Tuff whinced and arched his back. "Bite me!" he groaned and Hiccup asked: "You sure?"

"Sure I am, bite me!"

Hiccup carefully pulled Tuff's nipples with his teeth and the blonde expelled a long loud moan.

Hiccup got more aroused as heard that and rolled his hips against Tuffs groin.

He kissed all the way back up to Tuff's neck, where he bit him, too.

"Oooohhh Hiccup... suck!" Tuff yelped and thrusted harder against Hiccup.

One of his hands was clutched to Hiccup's waist, the other was placed at Hiccup's neck, from where he scratched with his fingernails over Hiccup's back, down to his butt.

Hiccup shivered and moaned, and Tuff started to nibble Hiccup's ear.

"Gods, Tuff!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Both fell upon each other like starving wolves.

Tuff grabbed Hiccup's hips and flipped the positions.

"Now it's my turn." he growled with a predatory grin.

Hiccup smirked at Tuff, who now towered over him and stroked his throbbing dick few times, before he lowered his head and kissed Hiccup's nipples, his belly button and then...

"Tuffnut, you're insane!" Hiccup yelled, as Tuff first kissed the tip of Hiccup's cock, then licked over it and then sucked it, bobbing his head up and down.

Hiccup dug his fingernails into Tuff's shoulders, until he gasped and grabbed the sheets beneath him. "Stop Tuff, stop! I don't want it to be over, yet."

Tuff crawled up on Hiccup and laid down on the brunette's belly.

"So that's okay what I do?" he smirked and cocked his head.

"Okay? No, not okay. That's brilliant, glorious, gorgeous... phenomenal! I just want to keep it going a bit."

Tuff rocked his hips against Hiccup's spread thighs and poked his enormous dick at Hiccup's perineum. Precum dripped down from its tip.

"Okay. To be honest, I don't think I want to hold it back very much longer... you just drive me crazy!"

"Oh, I see. You wanna cum?"

"Yeah, pretty badly." To emphasize Tuff's words, his dick twitched and tickled Hiccup below.

"You wanna cum.. uh, in...me?" Hiccup asked and blushed.

Tuff gazed at him and didn't know how to answer.

"I, uh, I don't think I am ready for... uh... but..."

"No, that's fine! I just wanted to know. So... and now?" Hiccup asked and shrugged lightly.

Tuff laid down onto his side next to Hiccup, pushing his erection against his thigh, leaning into a gentle kiss.

Then he grabbed Hiccup's cock, squeezed tenderly and began to rub it.

Hiccup moaned into Tuff's mouth and losened Tuff's grip from his manhood.

Then he turned Tuff onto his back and crawled down on Tuff's legs, until he could lick his throbbing dick.

With some spit and Tuff's precum it was slick enough to glide up and down with his mouth, but Hiccup couldn't fit as much of Tuff's penis into his throat without gagging, as Tuff could have taken in of Hiccup's length.

But that didn't matter, because the sensation of hot moistness, the feeling of Hiccup's tongue on his glans, the light vacuum he produced by sucking Tuff's dick, let the young viking squirm and whince in rapture.

"Stooop, stopstopstop!" Tuff yelled. "I'm close!"

Hiccup suddenly was at Tuff's side again - tangled limbs, thrusting hips, hands on each others cocks, stroking, rubbing.

They kissed wildly, lips sore and hearts racing, until Tuff tilted back his head and grunted and moaned, as he came first, squirting uncontrollable over his and Hiccup's bellies.

Hiccup followed only about a minute later, letting out a low scream, as his cock contracted and sprayed his cum over the already messed up fronts of the young men, too.

Breathless they kissed and licked their lips, until Hiccup gasped: "I know it sounds cheesy, but I love you!"

"I like cheese. Love you, too!" Tuff responded and slowed down the kissing.

"You're crazy." he then stated.

A chill breeze from the window let them shiver, as they were lying in bed, covered in sweat and cum.

Tuff got up first, fetched a bucket and a cloth and started gently to wipe Hiccup's front.

Then he cleaned himself and jumped back into bed.

"What do you think about getting some sleep? You've got chief's stuff to do tomorrow." Tuff peeked outside and saw the next morning dawning.

"Well, later. You should get some sleep. Rimmed eyes don't look appropriate on a chief."

"Astrid is in duty tomorrow. I told her I was going out to drink. She doesn't expect me being back before noon." Hiccup mumbled sleepy.

"Wise decision. Maybe you should grow a beard." Tuff babbled and snuggled up to Hiccup from behind, kissing his neck for a last time. "Sleep well, my scrawny friend with his crazy tongue."

"Goodnight, love."

Both trailed into a calm and dreamless sleep, Tuff spooning Hiccup.

Both happy and comfortable.

The next day at noon Ruff knocked on Tuff's door.

As Tuff didn't answer, she sneaked inside – too big was her curiousity.

The chief hadn't been seen all day and Astrid was doing his tasks.

So she wanted to have a look at her silly brother, who had been out for drinking with Hiccup last night.

She could see two bare butts, some tangled arms, both guys lying on their bellies, snoring softly, soundly asleep.

"Oh fuck!" Ruff whispered and went backwards to the door, leaving as fast, as she had entered the hut.

She would have to talk to her brother later.

But _now_ she had to talk to Astrid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hiccup and Tuffnut parted in an arguement, both realize that they aren't happy without each other.  
> Astrid re-organizes Hiccup's job so that he can do what he really likes: working in the smithy's and spending time with Tuffnut Thorston.  
> What she doesn't know is that she paved the way for Hiccup's and Tuff's affair.

"Hey Astrid!" Ruff poked her head through the open door of the hut.

"Ruffnut, I didn't expect you here! Can I help you?" Astrid responded, bent over some sheets.

"Yeah, no, I wanted to say that uh, Hiccup -"

"What about Hiccup? Is he alright?" Astrid cut Ruff off and looked truly concerned.

"Why don't you hear me out? I wanted to tell you, that Hiccup sent me to tell you, that it's gonna be late. Him and Tuff are having a hangover breakfast. I've been there and they both looked like dead. Just shall tell you to not worry. "

"Okay, thanks Ruff. You know, I guess I really missed him last night. No offense, but I was surprised that he started to hang out with your brother that much. But apparently all that walking around helped him think about things."

Astrid seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Ruff cleared her throat. She didn't das what she was thinking how Tuff helped Hiccup in any way.

"I wanted to go visiting Fishlegs, so if you don't mind...?" Ruff slowly went towards the door and Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you!"

Outside the hut Ruff inhaled deeply, then she hurried to get to her boyfriend.

Fishlegs was busy in his garden, as Ruff approached.

"Fishy, I need your help. You know best, where the most beautiful wild flowers bloom, would you please tell me where?"

With a surprised squeak Fishlegs rose his head to face his girlfriend. "Wild flowers? Sure! Since when are you interested in flowers, honey?"

Ruff shrugged and looked around in Fishlegs' garden. She could tell a dandelion apart from a daisy, but that was all. "I wanted to pick flowers, that's all."

Fishlegs, who cultivated medicinal herbs, was planting seedlings, but he interrupted his work with a smile. For Ruffnut he would do anything, and so he told her, where the most beautiful wild flowers bloom.

Ruff thanked him with a passionate kiss and left for picking flowers.

"Flowers! Pffft, flowers! Oh Tuffnut and Hiccup, you don't know what you owe me! Dear Loki, who would have guessed that I was picking flowers today? I could take a nap and enjoy the silence, but nooo!" she beefed and stomped along.

As she found the place, she was stunned. So many different flowers in so many different colours! She picked a large bouquet and rushed to her brother's hut.

"What smells so good?" Hiccup wanted to know, as woke up and stretched himself. He leaped out of the bed and fished for his prothesis, to strap it to his leg.

"Oh no, Hiccup, could you fall asleep again? Or at least pretend to be asleep? I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Tuff whined and continued rustling between fireplace and stove.

Hiccup got out of bed and realized, that he still was completely naked. "Have you seen my undies?" he asked Tuff, who turned around and gave Hiccup an unambiguously grin. "I like what you wear _now_!"

The chief smirked back and strolled over to his host.

He gently grabbed Tuff's chin and leaned down to kiss Tuff.

"Yeah, I bet you would. But don't you think it's a bit unfair that you are wearing pants, and I am wearing just my birthday suite?"

"Oh, you mean those pants? I can get rid of them faster as you can ask for it, if it's that what you want!" Tuff let go of the wooden spoon that he had used to stir the scrambled eggs, he was preparing and losened the cords of his pants, so that it fell down to his ancles.

"See? No problem!" he smiled mischievously and stood on the tip toes to kiss Hiccup, his hands softly placed at Hiccup's hips.

"I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off last night, or rather today in the morning!"

"Oh Tuff, uh... oh!" Hiccup couldn't focus, as he felt their crotches touch. The softness of Tuff's kisses was unexpected and reminded him of Astrid.

Without the blur of inebriation this all felt unreal and strange.

"Nice butt, chief!" a familiar voice croaked and the two men drove apart and yelped startledly.

"Ruffnut?!" they both yelled at the huge bouquet, that entered Tuff's hut and went over to the table.

Tuff hurried to pull his pants up again, but Hiccup didn't find anything to hide his private parts, so he hid behind Tuff.

Ruff hunkered down, picked up Hiccup's undergarment and tossed it towards her brother.

Tuff catched the piece of fabric and handed it to Hiccup.

Then he pointed at the flowers and asked: "You mind enlightening us?"

Ruff went over to Tuff's kitchen rack and took a mug. Then she went to his pantry and filled the mug with mead.

"No, really! Help yourself!" Tuff shrugged and put three plates on the table.

"When you're in there you could also bring a bread."

He heard Ruff rustle inside the little room and pour in another mug of mead. Then she came out and brought the bread.

"I saved your scrawny ass, bitches!" Ruff hissed and sat down at the table.

"Ah, fair enough! Why?" Tuff wanted to know, as he placed the pan with scrambled eggs and ham onto the table.

Hiccup, who now wore at least his underwear and pants, took place, too.

"I've been here before. I wanted to bring you milk. And what I found were two bare butts. Can you imagine, what someone else would have said? Like for example _Astrid_?

I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have said something like 'Oh Hiccup, it's totally fine that you fuck Tuffnut Thorston while I'm doing your tasks, because you left me in duty, while you ran off to get pissed and put your cock Thor knows where'." she panted.

"Well, technically I didn't -" Hiccup mumbled, but Ruff made him shut up with a harsh gesture.

"I don't wanna know! I just want my silly, moronic dumbfuck of a brother to be safe! Astrid would do Gods know what with him.

So I told her you were having hangover breakfast, because you were feeling really sick because of yesterday and that you would come home late.

Just bring her those stinky flowers and tell her how beautiful she is and she won't suspect a shit!

Really guys!

The door was unlocked and you were showing the world a rising moon! No one could be dumb enough to misunderstand that!

Now give me some of your eggs, I'm starving!"

"Ummm, thank you, Ruffnut!" Hiccup mumbled and looked down at his plate.

His face was crimson red.

Ruff moaned and laid her hands on one hand of Hiccup and Tuffnut each.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm the last to judge you.

But you have to be careful.

Tuffnut, you know that our position isn't that good, now that we don't have jobs or enrich the village with special skills or stuff.

You don't believe how fast we would sit on a ship on the way to Outcast Island!"

"I would never let someone cast you out!" Hiccup indignantly said.

"As if anyone would respect you after that? Astrid would talk to the elders and take a decision with the council. Maybe you could start thinking with your heads and quit making decisions with your dicks.

Your eggs are great Tuff, as always."

Ruffnut chewed for a moment and remained silent.

Then she lowly said: "You know, I really like Fishlegs. Really. He's sweet and polite and all, but what do you think I'm with him for? I have no idea, how to earn my income, but I can assist Fishlegs and that makes me a little useful and pretty safe. Don't tell him about it, please. I don't want him to be hurt.

Just as you two!

So, do what you need to do, but be more careful, for Thor's sake!"

Ruff slammed her palms onto the table and got up.

Thanks, it was delicious! Tuff, you should invite the Haddocks over for dinner one day, don't you think? Maybe you can convince Astrid of your qualities, and she understands why her husband suddenly hangs out that much with the village idiot.

By the way Hiccup, she said she missed you last night. So, bye!"

Ruff shut the door and went home.

Later she had a date with Fishlegs and she took some of the flowers she had picked with her to place them on her table.

Fishlegs would be happy to see that she was interested in what he was doing.

Tuff spread some butter on a piece of bread and put some of the eggs on it.

"Ruff is right. We should be more careful the next time."

"The next time? Seriously, Tuff? I don't think there will be a next time! This time already was one time too much!

Would Ruff tell Astrid about it? I mean, if she was really mad at you?"

Tuff was hurt ans shoved away his plate.

"So that didn't mean anything to you?" he asked with a lump in his throat.

"Oh Tuff, don't be silly. I wasn't looking for love. I was just looking for some fun. I thought, you were too."

Tuff got up and searched for his tunic.

Hiccup followed him with his eyes and felt miserable for lying to Tuff.

But wait, was he lying?

Was he, Hiccup, looking for love? Sure he was, but he was looking for _Astrid's_ love. For _his_ love to Astrid. He wanted to distract himself a little.

He had never planned to fall in love with someone else.

When Tuff was fully dressed, he left his hut.

"Don't forget your flowers!" he said, before he put on his helmet and left Hiccup sitting alone at the table.

"Fuck!" Hiccup lowly growled and got up, too.

He got dressed and took the huge bouquet, before he left Tuff's hut with a yearning gaze at the bed with the rumpled furs and sheets.

Weeks passed and Tuff avoided Hiccup as much as possible.

When Hiccup was on one of his walks, Tuff quickly went inside and slammed his door.

When Tuff was talking to someone and Hiccup approached, he fell silent.

Tuff couldn't even look at Hiccup.

He just felt rejected, hurt and heartbroken.

Hiccup had to listened to the problems of the villagers and helped them with decisions and decrees.

Often he couldn't focus and was distracted by thoughts, which had nothing to do with the subjects he had to deal with.

He reacted repelling to Astrid, who showed more and more interest in her gloomy husband, the more he withdrew from her.

Hiccup was annoyed and became moodier with every day.

One day Astrid had enough of his behaviour. "Hiccup, I know it hasn't been easy the last months. I know that we have to work on our relationship.

I had my time to be in a bad state, you had your time being in a bad state, but we both must look forward now!

The villagers think that you're not interested in them, because you hardly care for what they say.

Look, I found out how to organize the consultations and made schedules.

There will be days with open consultation hours and you will lead them. You can spend the rest of your time at the smithy and with walks and talks and showing presence.

So each of us can do, what we are good at. We'll run this business together, Hiccup. But please start talking to me again."

Hiccup felt relieved and grateful.

"Astrid, you know that you take a whole ass burden off my shoulders with it?"

Astrid laughed.

"What about Tuffnut? Haven't seen him for a while. What about your walks? I think you haven't been that emotionally balanced for a long time, as when you strolled around with him."

The chief felt, that Astrid was right. His heartbeat pounded against his ribs.

He realized, that he loved Astrid. He always would. But he liked Tuff, too. More than he should.

"You're right honey! I should go and have a look, if I can find him. We need to talk.

Thank you so much!" he kissed Astrid passionately, before he ran out of their hut, to the other end of the village.

Breathless Hiccup cracked the door open.

Tuff was sitting on his bed and sewed one of his clothes.

With a death glare he showed Hiccup, that he wasn't welcome, but Hiccup shut and locked the door behind him and came over to Tuff.

"I'm sorry! It _did_ mean something to me, to spend the night with you. I couldn't stop thinking of you and I'm so sorry, that I have hurt your feelings.

So, would you please talk with me? I miss you and our walks and to hear your voice.

What can I do to make it up to you?"

Tuff laid his needlework aside and got up from the bed.

He positioned in front of Hiccup and crossed his arms.

"What do you think, Hiccup? You come here and wave your magic wand and everything is fine again? You've let me know what you were up to.

I didn't plan to fall in love with you either, but you could have told me a little less rude.

And for the record, you were the one who said the three magic words first.

Okay, I admit, it have been nine words, but you know what I mean.

So, if you're looking for someone to play with, I would suggest you keep on looking, but not here.

Don't you have any chief's tasks to be done?"

Hiccup sighed and turned to go, but then he decided to give it a try again.

He stomped towards Tuff, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Ouch, Hiccup! What's wrong with you?" Tuff shoved Hiccup away and wiped his mouth.

Then he smirked: "I know that you can do better."

"Oh Thorston, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to beg?"

"Yeah maybe, but first of all I want you to understand!

I really enjoyed what we had. I didn't ever plan to let it come so far, although I have to admit that I wished for it to happen.

And guess what? I've been so in love that I didn't want it to stop. I was naive.

But you were just mean!"

"I didn't mean to. I was shocked about myself. That I would have let it come that far-"

"You were shocked? So it was a _shock_ for you to realize that we spent the night together? C'mon chief, you haven't been _that_ drunk."

"Tuffnut, do you want to misunderstand me on purpose?

I was shocked because of the feelings I had. I was afraid of myself.

My whole life I thought Astrid and me were meant to be, but then you came along and suddenly I felt in a completely different way.

My feelings for you are different than for Astrid.

But I love you both.

I just don't know yet, how to integrate you into my married life."

"Were you serious about missing me?" Tuff muttered.

His arms hung loose at both sides of his body, his eyes were full of tears.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I couldn't think of anything else but you!"

Hiccup replied and cupped Tuff's face, brushing away the first tears Tuff couldn't keep from falling with his thumbs.

Then he bent down to kiss Tuff softly.

Tuff grabbed Hiccup's wrists, sniffed and whispered at the chief's mouth: "Don't do that ever again to me, jerk!

You can talk to me about everything, but don't yell at me that I was a mistake.

I've heard that enough in my life. Just... don't treat me like a toy.

You can't just put me aside when you're done playing with me or you lose interest. I want a break up then.

I want you to treat me like a human, not like a random dork you happened to fuck with."

"Technically we didn't-"

"Shut up Hiccup, you know what I mean. Don't make me your secret blot!"

"That's a lot you want. What could you offer in return?" Hiccup asked between gentle little kisses that he planted onto Tuff's lips.

"Oh chief, what I have given you ever since! My loyalty, my trust, my whole heart."

"Right now I want your body." Hiccup purred breathlessly.

"You can also have that." Tuff replied and answered Hiccup's kisses with his own tongue conquering the taller one's mouth.

They kissed wildly and only broke apart to gasp for air sometimes, hands groping over each others backs and chests.

"I would have never assumed to once need you so badly! But I do, I really need you!" Hiccup panted and rolled his hips against Tuff's.

"So do I! You mind me taking off my shirt?"

As reply Hiccup tore Tuff's shirt over his shoulders and head, tossing it away heedlessly.

While Tuff kicked off his boots Hiccup fumbled with the cords of Tuff's pants, but Tuff just pulled his pants down with one fast movement.

"The advantage of being skinny!" he scoffed, while he stepped out of his pants.

Hiccup made him walk backwards to the bed and shoved him, so that he was lying there, naked and absolutely not able to hide his arousal.

Hiccup paused to admire what he saw and slowly began to strip down his own clothes.

Tuff liked what he saw, too and couldn't help but hold on to his pulsating penis.

"Stop that!" Hiccup commanded.

Tuff frowned and clearly felt insecure as his mimic expressed.

"Don't look at me like this! I just don't want you to start without me!"

Tuff was relieved and sighed deeply.

"It's damn hard no to touch myself while Hotcup is stripping in front of me, you know?"

"How did you call me?!"

"Hotcup! Because you're hot!" Tuff wiggled his eyebrows and Hiccup laughed.

"You're such a dork, you know that?" he said and dropped his shirt onto the floor.

"Let me help you!" Tuff whispered and got up to help Hiccup out of his remaining clothes.

As Hiccup slipped out of his right trouser leg he had to hold on to Tuff to not lose his balance on his peg leg.

When Hiccup's first leg was exposed Tuff kissed the inside and traced down to the knee.

Then he pulled off the second trouser leg and loosened the prothesis.

Hiccup stumbled, but Tuff held him by the waist, turned him around and softly shoved him onto the bed.

Again Hiccup was surprised by Tuffnut's tenderness and affection.

"To be honest, I always thought you would be more... boisterous."

Tuff jumped onto the bed and kissed Hiccup with great fervor.

"Better?" he smirked at the chief.

Tuff's cock poked against Hiccup's hip and leaked precum. "Oops, I'm sorry!"

"Nothing to be sorry for. That's why I came over!" Hiccup stated and kissed Tuff fiercely.

Tuff moaned but managed to say: "So you just assumed that I'd be easy to get?"

"You like it to get me wrong, right?" Hiccup whispered at Tuff's mouth.

Tuff nodded and answered: "Just want to tease you!"

Suddenly Hiccup stopped and groaned annoyedly.

"Do something with your impossible hair, Tuffnut! It dangles in my face all the time!"

Tuff knelt and laughed, as he gathered his dreads to make a ponytail.

"I was serious about my jug ears."

Hiccup groaned again and pulled Tuff down to him, so that they were lying next to each other.

He gently bit Tuff's ear lobe and licked the shell, what made Tuff shiver.

Then Hiccup bit Tuff's neck over the jugular. At his lower neck, near his collarbone, Hiccup sucked until a purple hickey appeared on Tuff's sensitive skin.

"Fuck Hiccup, I need you, too!"

"You do?" Hiccup teased and nudged Tuff's lips with his tongue.

"I do! What have you done there?"

"I marked you as mine!" Hiccup stroked Tuff's neck with his index finger and pushed his thumb onto the love bite.

Tuff tried to snap Hiccup's tongue with his teeth, but without success.

"Don't you think that's a little bit unfair? I may not mark you as mine."

"I'm sorry, Tuff. I guess you'd have to share with Astrid. But I'd like to talk about something else." Hiccup said between sloppy kisses.

"Didn't I already tell you that you talk too much? You need something to keep your mouth employed?"

Hiccup sucked Tuff's neck, kissed down to his nipples, where he bit him, just as he remembered how Tuff liked it.

Then he propped up on his elbows and looked at Tuff.

Tuff returned Hiccup's gaze with hunger. His heart was racing, his cock throbbing.

"Do you have oil?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffed nodded and jumped into the kitchen area, where he rummaged for a short while.

He returned with a jar of oil, handed it to Hiccup and expectantly glanced at him.

"I'm gonna take it as lubricant." Hiccup stated and opened the jar.

He dipped his fingers inside it and began to oil his length.

Suddenly Tuff felt uncertain about being fucked by his chief.

"Will it hurt?" he asked lowly.

"I don't know, I've never done it before. But if it does, I won't continue."

Tuff peeked at Hiccup's erect cock and was fascinated and intimidated at the same time.

"Come here." Hiccup demanded softly.

Tuff crawled onto his bed and sat down with crossed legs.

His arousal had given way for uncertainty.

Hiccup pulled Tuff into a tight embrace and kissed him, first tenderly, than more eagerly.

"I won't hurt you. Promised!"

Hiccup pushed Tuff onto his back and did, what he knew Tuff liked a lot.

He stroked his face, slid his fingers down his neck, softly grabbed and carefully squeezed it

"You like being choked, don't you?" Hiccup asked and Tuff hurried to nod.

"And if you like when I bite you, you might also like that!" Hiccup purred and pinched and turned Tuff's nipples.

A throaty moan came across Tuff's lips and made Hiccup tremble in anticipation.

He just had to take the fear away from Tuff and show him, that he wouldn't hurt him, except in the way Tuff liked it.

Hiccup loosened his grip on Tuff's neck and scratched over his chest and lower abdomen, where he took his half erect dick in his left hand and rubbed it slowly.

Tuff squirmed under Hiccup's touch and sharply inhaled, as Hiccup started to suck the head of his dick.

Hiccup was glad to see that he could increase Tuff's arousal again and, after sucking half of Tuff's ridiculously big cock, crawled up to him.

He positioned between Tuff's legs and stretched his arms to dip his fingers once more into the jar of oil to make his own hard dick still more slippery.

Tuff exhaled long, as Hiccup carefully poked his dick against Tuff's entrance.

Then Tuff felt a slightly burning pain as Hiccup slowly entered.

He forced himself to deliberately relax his muscles and bent his knees a little more, staring at the ceiling.

"Is it okay for you?" Hiccup asked and kissed Tuff, making eye contact.

"Quite. It hurts a bit, but not as much." Tuff panted.

Hiccup waited, until Tuff had adjusted around him and nodded to Hiccup slowly pushing further.

Hiccup moved very carefully and abruptly stopped, as Tuff gasped and gazed at Hiccup with widenend eyes.

"What was that?" Tuff wanted to know.

"What?" Hiccup had no idea, what Tuff was talking about.

"Push again!" Tuff commanded and Hiccup obeyed.

Again Tuff gasped and felt his dick twitching.

"Fuck Hiccup, there's a magic spot!"

"So that's okay, isn't it?" Hiccup assured himself.

"More than okay!" Tuff panted and Hiccup started to rock his hips softly and not so fast to give Tuff time to get used to the sensation of being filled.

With every movement Hiccup's cock slid deeper into Tuff and made him moan.

Hiccup pinned Tuff's wrists to the mattress beneath them and pressed hard kisses onto Tuff's lips, but Tuff shook his head and said with husky voice: "Hurt me!"

"But you told me not to... and I promised!" Hiccup replied in confusion.

"Forget about that. Hurt me!" Tuff requested and Hiccup complied with the request by fucking Tuff harder.

"Oh Loki, yesss...! Tuff growled and squirmed under Hiccup.

A certain moistness stuck to Hiccup's belly and as he looked down he sawmore precum dripping down from Tuff's dick.

Hiccup tried to get his arousal under control, but he struggled with his needs.

The view on Tuff biting his lips, eyes shut, occasionally moaning made him come closer to his orgasm.

"Tuff, I'm close! Shall I... cum in you?" Hiccup asked but received only a "Mmmnnnggmmppf!" as answer.

A moment later Tuff managed to ask: "May I touch myself _now_?"

Hiccup made a short "uh huh!" and Tuff immidiately began to rub his dick.

It only took them about ten seconds to reach their climax.

Hiccup released his load into Tuff and Tuff squirted fiercely onto his own and Hiccup's stomach.

After their orgasms Hiccup slowed his movements down and eventually stopped.

Breathless both young men gazed into each others eyes and couldn't talk for a moment.

Hiccup pulled out and let himself drop next to Tuff.

As they both had settled down Tuff was the first who found his words again.

"It hurts. But I like it."

Hiccup laughed and pointed at their bellies which were spoiled with Tuff's seed. "I would have guessed so."

"Sorry!" Tuff mumbled and blushed a bit.

"No, don't be sorry. I like it when you come. You look cute then."

"You like my cum-face? Ruff said she's never seen anything as disgusting as that!"

"Wait, Ruff?" Hiccup yelled, feeling flustered, yet disturbed.

"Yeah, accidentally of course! Teenage years, one room, wrong time, wrong place and the point of no return..." Tuff's face was blushed in crimson red and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I would have loved to see _that_ face!"

"Oh, just imagine her being angry, but greenish around her nose. She held her eyes shut with her hands and yelled at me, that she could never unsee that and that I'm disgusting and an ugly wank-troll-face, while she stood behind our door, where she has fled to." Tuff reported and Hiccup held his belly with laughter.

"Don't laugh like that! You can't imagine how embarrassed I've been. Ruff waited behind the door until I made off. I hid in my dark and soggy cave until it was dark, then I sneaked back home and crept right under my blanket. Fuck, I've been so ashamed. We didn't talk for three days. Then Ruff punched my shoulder and told me that she hoped that no one would ever have to suffer by seeing my cum-face."

Hiccup still chuckled but he tried to be serious as he said: "You're right, I have no sister who could have caught me doing this. But I really like your cum-face. You look totally relaxed. Okay, _after_ you're done with biting your lips, crunching your nose... ouch!" Hiccup rubbed the area on his arm, where Tuff had punched him.

"Stop making fun of me." Tuff pouted and Hiccup kissed him.

"I have to go. Astrid awaits me. We have to discuss her business plan. Seems that she'll be leading the village soon and I am a representative.

But that would allow me to continue my work at the smithy's, I could invent more stuff. And I could spend more time with you."

Tuff got up and struggled to walk straight. "Ouch, I guess it hurts more in the aftermath. Next time it's your turn!"

He washed himself and picked up his clothes while Hiccup attached his prothesis.

"No offense, but do you think your monster cock will fit in there?"

"H., calm down, it's just the size of a Terrible Terror!" Tuff smirked.

"Just kidding, it's 8 inch, not a monster cock. Gods!"

While Tuff put on his clothes and tidied the bed it was Hiccup's turn to wash and get dressed again.

He then leaned casually at Tuff's door and watched the blonde rearrange the pillows.

When Tuff was doen he came over to Hiccup, took his hands and whispered: "I would never hurt you!"

"You punched me just a few minutes ago!" Hiccup blurted out.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do for real. I hate when the ones I lo... like are being hurt! We'll behave!" Tuff pointed to his crotch.

"Fine. I lo-like you, too!" Hiccup said with mischievous grin and pulled Tuff into a soft kiss full of affection and trust.

"So, I have to go now." Hiccup repeated.

Tuff nodded and kissed Hiccup, his tongue parted Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup moaned blissfully but then pulled away.

"I don't want to, but... I really have to go now."

But instead of opening the door he placed his hand on Tuff's neck and kissed him tenderly, slowly, exploring Tuff's face with the finger tips of his left hand.

Then he withdrew, opened the door and gave Tuff an apologetic gaze.

"Don't go." Tuff wanted to say, but he only sighed.

He knew that Hiccup had to go. He closed the door behind Hiccup and held his breath for several seconds, before he started jumping through his hut, squeaking and crying, drunk with happiness.

The next day Ruff sat in Tuff's hut and watched her brother clean up every corner.

"What's wrong with you? You've never been that neat. Couldn't you sit down for a minute? You're making me nervous."

Tuff danced towards Ruff and took off her helmet, placed a kiss onto her head and put her helmet on again.

Then he sat down across from her, crossed his legs and bobbed his foot.

Ruff tried to ignore Tuff's fidgety behaviour and placed a basket on the table.

"I brought cake. I thought you would like it."

"I _love_ it! Just let me get some plates!" Tuff jumped onto his feet and rushed to his rack to fetch two plates and a knife.

Ruff cut the cake and told Tuff about something, he wasn't even able to listen to.

He crumbled his cake, being much too excited to eat.

When Ruff was done telling her story Tuff said with supressed shouting: "Guess who visited me yesterday!"

"Ugh, please don't say Hiccup!" Ruff moaned annoyedly.

"Hiccup!" Tuff squeaked and bobbed on his chair.

"Tuff, I don't think it's a very wise decision to do... ugh, whatever you two do. It's dangerous. I understand that you are in love, but try to think with _that_ -"

Ruff knocked onto Tuff's helmet, then gestured vaguely into the direction of Tuff's groin, "and not with _that_."

"Do you think he's in love with me, too?" Tuff wanted to know.

"Did you have sex?" Ruff asked and Tuff nodded so that his dreads swirled around his head.

"Gods, why have I even asked... ugh! Did he see your cum-face?"

Tuff blushed and nodded, this time less eagerly.

"Did he puke or run away?"

Tuff shook his head and smiled softly.

"Then you can be sure that he didn't just come over to fuck you! Congratulations! You two are officially the dumbest guys around. Just promise me to be careful!"

Tuff promised. And he held his promise.

Until one day in autumn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes happen on New Berk.  
> Will there be a happy end for Hiccup and Tuff?

The leaves whirled around, it was stormy and Hiccup sat in the great hall and held his consultation hour.

As the last one had gone, Tuff poked his head throgh the heavy wooden gates and made sure that him and the chief would be alone.

He sneaked through the hall, until he popped up in front of Hiccup, who organized a pile of sheets.

"Hey chief!"

"Tuff, what are you doing here?

"I wanted to warm up a little. It's getting cold outside, don't you think? So we should keep us warm inside." Tuff pressed himself agains Hiccup, his cold hands slid into the chief's pants.

Hiccup jumped. "Are you crazy? Your hands are like icicles! And we're here in public..." Hiccup shoved Tuff away from him.

"There's no one around. And if you don't get as loud as in our last night together..."

"Shhhhh, Tuff! If anyone hears you!"

But Tuff didn't care and kissed Hiccup passionately.

"Oh Thor, don't do that to me." Hiccup tried to back away, but Tuff held him tightly around the waist and kissed Hiccup's neck.

Nervously Hiccup glanced over to the gates but he couldn't focus, because Tuff slid down to his knees and exposed Hiccup's hardening cock.

"I've always wanted to do that one day..." Tuff exclaimed and took Hiccup's length into his mouth.

"Tuff are you crazy? You can't give me head in public, you... aaahhhh, that's so good! Have you practiced?"

Tuff moaned and Hiccup trembled because of the vibration around his cock.

The gates creaked and Tuff jumped up, hiding Hiccup behind him, who hastily pulled up his pants.

Gobber came in, looking curiously into their direction.

"Hey lads, what are you doing?" he asked friendly.

Hiccup went over to the table where his notes were lying.

"Hey Gobber. Just warming up and talking a bit. Tuff was bored, so he came to watch me doing chief's stuff."

Gobber furrowed a brow.

He looked at the male twin, who was trying very hard to hide a distinct bulge in his pants and didn't look very happy.

"Tuff was bored and wanted to distract himself with watching you work? Gods, even watchin Fishlegs talking to his plants is more exciting as watching you work, Hiccup.

Whatever, I wanted to cook a good stew. Do you want to come to eat with me, later? I'll cook for the whole gang, so that we could all sit together, like in the good old times."

Gobber smiled happily.

Hiccup agreed. "I'll just go home and tell Astrid and my mom. Tuff, you could tell your other half and Fishlegs. That would be nice. Someone has to invite Eret and Snotlout."

Then he hurriedly left the great hall.

Gobber looked at Tuff, who just sneaked outside.

"Tuffnut," he asked, "do I want to know?"

Tuff shook his head and his face went pale.

Gobber sighed. He cocked his head and let his gaze wander from Tuff's face to his groin.

There wasn't much to see anymore, but Tuff understood that Gobber knew something was going on.

Tuff ran across the village and cracked the door to Fishlegs' hut open.

"Ruffnut?" he yelled and Fishlegs startledly cried out.

"Tuff? What's wrong? Something happened to you?"

"Uh, well, nothing serious I guess, is Ruff here?"

"No, she's at home. Why..."

But Tuff was about to leave again.

Before he shut the door he turned to Fishlegs and said: "Gobber invites us for dinner in the great hall. He cooks stew. Could you tell Eret and Snotlout?"

Fishlegs nodded and then Tuff was gone.

As Tuff arrived at Ruff's hut she was just leaving to go over to Fishlegs'.

"Wait, go back in, we have to talk!"

Scared about Tuff's concerned expression she went in again and fetched two mugs from her rack and poured in some mead.

"I fucked it up! Gobber nearly caught us in the great hall!"

"In the great hall? Are you serious, you fuckin' idiot? I told you to be careful, but that is the exact opposite of being careful. That's frivolous!

How can you be that drive controlled? I told you to think with your head and not with your damn cock!"

"I think Gobber suspects something. But he didn't say anything. Would he bust us?"

"No, I don't think so. He loves Hiccup like an own son and wants to protect him. But what if it had been someone else? Spitelout for example? He just waits for Hiccup to make mistakes. He could incite a revolt! Tuff, you're playing much too dangerous games." Ruff paced back and forth through her kitchen and gave Tuff a death glare.

"I know. I just love him so much!"

Ruff slammed her palms onto the table and pushed her nose against Tuff's nose.

"Stop it. I don't wanna hear about your feelings. You two have no clue what you're getting into... Break up with Hiccup. Protect yourself from all this! Please!"

Later that night Tuff sat slightly apart from the others and poked listlessly in his food.

Snotlout slid closer and watched his friend with furrowed brows.  
"What's wrong with you? I have never seen you missing a meal.

Especially if it is as good as Gobber's stew."

Tuff gazed into Hiccup's direction.

The chief sat next to Astrid, who cuddled up to his side and just kissed his hand.

"So we decided to have babies. Not now, but well... soon."

Everyone around cheered and patted Hiccup's shoulders.

Only Tuff wasn't happy about this news.

He felt jealousy in his guts, rage made him feel sick.

His mind was spinning and Tuff couldn't see clearly because of blurry vision.

His stomach was turning and he had to get up and run outside, so that he wouldn't puke into the great hall.

Outside he leaned over the wooden handrail and vomited the little he had managed to get down.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back.

He turned to see, who had followed him.

It was Ruff.

Her face and the cold wind helped him to feel better.

"I'll bring you home." Ruff said and hooked up with Tuff's arm.

Tuff nodded and so they walked slowly.

After half the way Ruff mumbled: "You're a fool, Tuffnut Thorston! What did you expect? That Hiccup would leave Astrid and grow old with you? Wake up, Tuff. He's the chief and the people expect him to produce a heir! That's politics!

Even if he would love you back, he cannot be with you."

Inside Tuff's hut Ruff laid some logs into the embers and soon after a nice fire crackled in the fireplace.

Tuff sat in his arm chair and trembled. His teeth were chattering and his jaws hurt.

"I'm sorry bro." Ruff said and stroked Tuff's back, while she sat on the arm rest.

She didn't want to leave him in this state. Not until...

...until Tuff would give in and let his feelings out.

Then it happened. Tuff cried. He slumped over and hid his face within his arms, curling up to himself.

He sobbed uncontrollably and unconsolably.

His body was shaking and he pressed out a hardly understandable "I know all that! But I love him! I love him so much!"

"I know!" Ruff whispered and kept stroking her brother.

"It hurts. I have a feeling as if I was drowning! I can't breathe! I'm going under!"

"But you are strong. You will fight and you will get over it." Ruff promised.

Tuff was asleep, when she went home.

He still sobbed in his dreams and chattered his teeth, but he was relatively calm and save.

Ruff froze on Tuff's porch, as she saw Hiccup walking towards her.

"What do you think are you doing here?" she hissed and blocked the way to Tuff's door.

"Ruffnut! I wanted to look after him. I was worried..."

"Yeah, you were right worrying! He's kind of feverish. Leave him alone. Hiccup, please! It will break him one day. You and Astrid will have kids and you won't have the time for your affair. He loves you, he loves you so much that it makes him sick. He's my brother and the human I love the most on this planet! Don't hurt him even more. Please!" Ruff begged, but Hiccup shoved her aside and opened the door.

"Sorry Ruff! That's not your decision! And I love him, too. More than you could imagine!"

Hiccup rushed inside and put off his tunic, before he crawled into the bed to cuddle up from behind to Tuff.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" Tuff asked sleepy and turned around to face Hiccup.

"I was worried about you. I love you! I just couldn't stay away!" the chief explained and both started kissing fiercely.

Ruff closed the door and went back to the great hall, head hanging low, feeling worried, sad and angry, oh so angry.

How could Hiccup do that to Tuff?

She told the rest of the gang that Tuff had caught a fever and had to stay in bed.

She didn't tell, that Hiccup now took care of Tuff.

The gang looked down to the ground, to their plates, to the fireplace.

If they didn't suspect anything they must be the most blind morons on earth, Ruff found.

"I'm so sorry Tuff! The village expects me to bear witness to a heir. I thought if we already announce it, they would stop asking us, when we would want to start with... production, you know."

Tuff nodded and kissed Hiccup greedily.

"I'm sorry, too. I messed up the gang's revival. I just can't stand the thought of you being with... someone else. I don't want to share you. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me!" Tuff stated desperately.

"I know. I wish I could. Oh Tuff, I love you so!" Hiccup replied and they kissed again.

Hiccup grabbed for Tuff's cock and stroked it with force.

"Fuck me, Thorston!"

"You sure? You remember, monster cock?" Tuff scoffed, but his dick was throbbing by the thought of penetrating Hiccup for the first time.

Hiccup nodded and got rid of the rest of his clothes, just as Tuff did.

Tuff quickly braided his hair, then he took the jar of oil from his night stand and lubricated his twitching dick.

Hiccup was lying on his back, legs spread wide open.

"I'll better stretch you a little before..." Tuff still blushed when he talked about his penis.

To him it felt like a burden to be equipped with a pretty big dick, because he thought he would hurt whomever he inserted it.

Hiccup moaned blissfully, as Tuff stretched his hole and nudged his prostate.

"Oh, that's the magic spot you were talking about!"

Tuff guided his length to Hiccup's entrance and looked at him askingly.

Hiccup nodded and felt Tuff pushing his dick into him, very slowly and carefully.

Both were overwhelmed by the sensation that Tuff's dick, being sheathed by soft but tight flesh, gave them.

Very carefully Tuff pulled out and pushed back in, watching Hiccup's reactions.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Tuff said and his voice sounded croaky.

Hiccup nodded as response but didn't complain, although Tuff could see that he wasn't entirely feeling convinced about being filled with Tuff's hard length.

They didn't break eyecontact.

Tuff oiled his dick another time and tried again to please Hiccup.

"You hit that magic spot earlier with your finger and it seemed that it isn't _that_ deep inside..." Hiccup explained and Tuff reached down to stimulate Hiccup's perineum.

"That really feels good. Could you fill me once with all of your cock? I wanna know the feeling. But please slowly, I have to adjust to your girth."

Tuff moved really slow and couldn't stop watching Hiccup's face.

"I don't wanna do this if it doesn't please you!"

"Shut up Thorston, you always please me! Now I want to please you, too."

"But you don't look like you were enjoying what I do."

Hiccup pulled Tuff down and kissed him with passion.

"You have a beautiful and also big, fat monster cock and we're doing it for the first time this way. Give me some time to get used to you, okay? Don't look at me like I was a little kitten that you kicked away – you don't hurt me, you just, uhhhh, you stretch me from inside.

And when you brush over that point it feels great.

Just keep on!"

"I can't go deeper, chief." Tuff whispered.

Hiccup looked at him and frowned. "Why?"

"I _am_ already in, ballsdeep!" Tuff rocked his hips and Hiccup moaned.

"Okay, no monster cock. But I feel really filled. Do that again, that move."

"Like this?" Tuff asked and rolled his hips agains Hiccup again.

"Yeah, exactly. That's hella good. Better than pulling out and shoving in.

You push against that spot from below, oooohhhh, that's good!"

Hiccup and Tuff gazed at each other, looked into each other's eyes, smiled.

Tuff was gentle and affectionate and Hiccup loved him even more for it.

At some point Hiccup started to rub his dick and seemed to rush his orgasm a little more.

Tuff watched Hiccup's hand, pale and freckled with tight grip around his cock, moving in a rather fast pace.

He groaned and forced himself not to speed up himself.

"What's up, love? Wanna cum?" Hiccup asked, as he saw Tuff watching him and how he clenched his teeth.

"Uh huh!" made Tuff and breathed in a very controlled way.

"Wanna fuck me? So really?" Hiccup teased and Tuff felt his self control fade.

"Pull out and slam it right in again? Getting faster? Having that feeling of heat curling up in your balls, ready to erupt?"

Tuff panted but didn't speed up his pace.

"Gods, Hiccup! I'm gonna explode. I need to cum!"

Hiccup sped up himself now and wanted Tuff to watch it.

"Look, honey! You wanna cum just like that?" he teased and it took him only two more strikes to ejaculate over his belly.

"Hiccup!" Tuff yelled and gasped for air.

Hiccup smirked at Tuff. "Don't move!"

"What?!" Tuff asked and his face showed nothing but confusion.

His dick ached and twitched, all of his muscles were tensed.

Seconds went by and Tuff squirmed and whinced, until Hiccup whispered: "Now fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

And Tuff started to move again, first he rocked his hips against Hiccup's butt, then he dared to pull out and push in and as he saw that Hiccup seemed to enjoy it, at least to watch Tuff, he couldn't hold back any longer and slammed his dick inside Hiccup's puckered hole, fast and without hesitation.

Tuff's orgasm felt extraordinarily amazing.

He cried as he came, sobbed and gasped.

At last he collapsed on Hiccup and buried his face at his chest, clinging to his shoulders. "I love you! You can't imagine how much I love you!"

"Yes, I can. I would never have assumed that, but I really can, because I love you just as much!"

Tuff searched for a cloth to wipe their bellies and his now nearly flaccid cock.

When both were reasonably clean, they cuddled up to another and fell asleep.

Tuff thought that he had never been that happy and listened to Hiccup's heartbeat with a blissful smile on his face when he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When Tuff woke up due to a full bladder, he found himself alone in his bed.

He went to the privy and it still was dark. Only the moon told him that it was early morning.

He felt disappointed but not as heartbroken as yesterday. Shuddering because of the cold he crept under his furs again.

The pillow smelled like Hiccup, at least a little and Tuff snuggled up to it, inhaling the sweet-musky odor of his chief.

Hiccup and Tuff managed to meet and chat a little almost every day.

Tuff visited Hiccup at the smithy or after consultation hours in the great hall.

They went for walks about twice a week and often they ended up at Tuff's hut, having sex.

Sometimes, when Hiccup sat over his notes at a table in the great hall, Tuff sat under the table and licked his cock.

They were almost caught three times, but luckily none of the intruders made Hiccup get up or bent down themselves to look what was going on under the table.

In one night in winter Tuff's biggest fantasy came true, as him and Hiccup met in the great hall, Hiccup bent over a table and Tuff fucked him from behind.

Later they sat at the fireplace and chatted about things they wanted to do in the next year. But they avoided talking about them, their relationship and their feelings.

At this point Astrid had given up.

She was no fool and knew, that there was way more that connected her husband and Tuffnut, than just talking.

Sometimes she caught them holding hands, or at least the little finger.

They withdrew hectically and pretended to examine a scar or a bruise on the other's hand or arm.

But Astrid knew it better.

The only reason she didn't say anything was, that Hiccup was affectionate and attentive at home. He listened and cared and he seemed to be much more of his former self than ever before, since the dragons had gone.

Astrid enjoyed the time with Hiccup, they joked and worked together as a well- coordinated team.

It couldn't be better.

Should Hiccup have his fun with Tuffnut, as long as he didn't neglect _her._

And Hiccup didn't neglect Astrid, their sex was better than it had ever been.

In the next year in late spring Hiccup and Tuff strolled along the beach, feeling the cool water at their bare feet.

"You wanted to go where we both can talk, but you didn't want to go to my hut. That's new, chief!" Tuff looked around, heard the seagulls screech and the waves break – it was idyllic.

"Yeah, you know... we have to talk."

"Hiccup, we talk every day." Tuff snorted and tried to take Hiccup's hand, but he pulled away and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"No, it's different now. We have to talk about _us_. And I don't want to be distracted by you trying to seduce me."

"Or you trying to seduce _me_." Tuff wiggled his brows, but Hiccup only sighed annoyedly.

"Can you just try to be serious for once?" Hiccup snapped.

Tuff swallowed hard and said with husky voice: "Are you sure I wanna hear what you have to say?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. You don't wanna hear and I don't wanna say it. But I have to say it."

Hiccup stopped, took a deep breath and gazed at Tuff.

"Tuffnut Thorston, I love you. I love you much more than I ever thought I could love one single person. But I do. And the time we had was one of the greatest times in my life, besides when we still had dragons and could fly and... whatever.

You mean so much to me. But it's over. Astrid is expecting, uh, I mean, _we_ are expecting a baby.

I must perform duties, I must meet expectations and I must take responsibility.

Astrid is not feeling so well and I have to care for her. I have to take care of the tiny human she is breeding. My heir."

For Tuff the world had stopped turning in just that moment, when Hiccup told him it was over.

He saw Hiccup's mouth open and close, he saw his lips move, he heard a distant rush, but he couldn't follow Hiccup's words anymore.

No matter what Hiccup now told him didn't make any sense to him.

He felt the pressure of Hiccup's hand on his shoulder and turned his face towards the hand.

He felt the pressure disappear, when Hiccup took his hand away again.

Tuff saw Hiccup shaking his head, wringing his hands.

"Hiccup! You've been a good fuck. I haven't seen us growing old together. So stop it now, stop explaining. You don't owe me anything.

Did you ever think I didn't know that? I knew the day would come.

I was, uh... emotionally prepared. Yeah, so just spare your words.

We both knew we were just fucking around, didn't we?"

"But you wanted a break up and I think you deserve it..." Hiccup was baffled.

"A break up would mean that we had kind of a relationship, chief. You would surely agree that this is ridiculous! I mean.." Tuff snorted.

"But we told each other that we love...-" Hiccup tried again and the puzzled expression on his face turned to desperation.

Now Tuff laid his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and stared into his eyes, conspiratorially.

"There has never been love. Understood? It was nothing. Just sex. Right?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. "Understood." he replied silently.

Tuff patted Hiccup's face, brushing his lips with his thumb.

Then he took his hand down, pushed it into his pocket and turned around.

"Have to get something done, you know? Better go home. So long, chief."

Tuff said casually and headed home.

Hiccup didn't follow Tuff and he was grateful for that.

Otherwise he maybe would have made that scene for Hiccup, what he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Otherwise he would have to explain why he cried.

Tuff hoped that his legs would carry him home. He hoped that no one would see him, drowned in tears, gasping for air, his hands clutching to his chest to prevent his heart from breaking.

He made it home, fell onto his bed and gazed at the ceiling.

The world started to turn again, much faster than before, so that it made Tuff feel dizzy and sick.

His heartbeat pounded against his ribs and it felt, as if it was going to tear his chest apart.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, pooled in his ears, until he turned on his left side.

The tears now ran over his nose, but he didn't care, either.

The sobs sat in his throat and hurt him, but he didn't dare to let them out.

Too big was his fear to never being able to stop again.

Too big was his fear to being heard.

Tuff's look was locked upon a big bag in a corner of his hut.

In fact he _had_ been prepared for that day.

He would wait for Snotlout to go on board again and then he would accompany him.

Snotlout was in the loop to know that Tuff one day would have to disappear.

At least for a certain time.

Tuff fell asleep and had nightmares through all the night.

When he woke up by dusk, he had to pee, his head ached terribly and he felt lost and lonely.

As he returned from the privy he thought he saw a lean figure sitting on his porch, but it had been only a shadow.

Without any power left in his body Tuff crawled into his bed,under the sheets and furs and tried so shield himself from the world.

And while he was lying there, not moving, not breathing, because it hurt too much, he finally let go and sob.

He pushed his face into a pillow to muffle his screams.

All the pain he felt now released into his cries.

Tuff curled up in his bed, embracing his knees, rocking his chest, but tghere was no comfort.

He thought, that Hiccup at least could lean on Atsrid. Or distract himself with Astrid's pregnancy.

He wouldn't have to cry alone at the end of the village, without any will to live anymore.

Later Ruff sat on Tuff's bed, while he miserably sat at his table with a mug of tea.

He had become sick and couldn't keep anything he had eaten in his stomach.

"Are you sure about it?" Ruff asked and nodded towards Tuff's bag.

He shook his head, but replied: "I don't see any other option. I can't stay here. Not now. Snotlout will be leaving in three days, enough time to get my stuff done. I'll go with him to Berzerker Island, then I guess our ways will part. I need some time on my own. Maybe I can hire on a merchant's ship towards West."

Ruff felt her heart missing a beat, it hurt her to see Tuff broken, but she was also sad because she didn't know when they would see again.

For quite a while no one spoke a word but they drifted away with their thoughts.

"You mind me coming over tomorrow again?" Ruff wanted to know and Tuff shook his head.

"I can't describe that feeling. I want to be alone, but I also don't."

"Don't mistake being alone with being lonely, bro. Sometimes you feel lonely, although you're not alone. In your case it's called lovesickness.

Try to sleep and eat a little. Just a little!" Ruff insisted, when Tuff wanted to protest.

"Do you want to know something about... shall I keep my ears open?"

"Yes, but you know as good as I do that I shouldn't ask either. Don't tell me about... you know. I want to make a cut and leave that chapter of my life behind me."

Ruff came over to Tuff ang hugged him tightly.

"You're a very brave man, Tuffnut Thorston, do you know that? Only fearless men dare to love that intensely. You can be proud of yourself!"

Tuff let out a little sob and wiped away some tears.

"It doesn't feel like bravery, and I surely feel no pride. Al I feel is my guts revolting and my silly heart racing."

Ruff hugged him again.

"Believe me, that will be over. Some day it will be over."

Tuff stayed at home for the next two days and tried to recover.

On the early morning of the third day Snotlout knocked on his door and picked him up.

"Ready to explore the big, wide world, bro?"

He hugged Tuff and patted his shoulder.

Snotlout was excited to spend time with his friend again after all those months they were apart from another, either because of his journeys or because Tuff only had time for Hiccup.

Tuff smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am!"

He gazed at his bed once more for the last time, allowed himself to recall the uncountable times he had spend his days and nights there with Hiccup.

Then he closed the door and left, the bag on his shoulder, walking side by side with someone he used to love too, but in a very different way.

"Mom?" Hiccup asked.

Valka was doing her chores and immidiately stopped, when she saw her son's pale face poking through the opened door.

A warm wind blew through the door and let a wind chime at the window ring.

It was a sweet sound, that reminded Hiccup at the stream, that rippled over his and Tuff's feet, one year ago.

"Oh my poor boy!" Valka cried out and pulled Hiccup into an embrace.

For the first time Hiccup allowed himself to show his feelings.

"He's gone. He didn't even say goodbye!"

A long time both stood in Valka's kitchen, mother stroking her son's back.

"You need to talk about it, son. It will eat yu from within, if you don't talk about it. You don't have to talk to me, but maybe you could talk to one of your friends, or Gobber.

You don't have to go through that on your own."

Hiccup nodded. He sat down at his mother's table and asked: "May i talk to you about it?"

Valka looked at him, furrowed her brow and replied: "I haven't been there for you for almost twenty years. What kind of mother was I, if I now would deny you to come to me with your problems?"

And so Hiccup told his mom, how he had the uncertain feeling of not loving Astrid anymore, of not feeling worthy and qualified enough to be chief, how he started to go for walks and how Tuff suddenly joined him, how they met more frequently and how they slowly fell in love, how their relationship grew more tight, how they began to really love each other, how he still couldn't imagine a life without Tuff, how he still couldn't imagine being a dad in few months.

Valka listened, nodded, stroked Hiccup's back, wiped away his tears, offered him tea.

"You have experienced within one year what some people need a whole life for.

The most important thing is to be honest. I think you always have been honest. But maybe you should tell Astrid, because she suspects a lot and knows a little.

She doens't deserve to stay outside. She's your wife and she loves you, she should be here -" Valka tapped at Hiccup's chest, "and know about your struggle."

Hiccup dried his eyes and headed to the door.

"I don't even know where he's gone. Mom, what if something will happen to him? He can't even swim. I won't ever see him again and I couldn't try to find him..."

"Hiccup, nothing bad will happen. He will find himself, because that is all he's looking for. If you must know, he told Ruffnut he was going West.

The Westwind blows and so he'll have to sail south to avoid it. Zephyrs are strong winds. But he will come back one day. And then you're grown up and will see all that from another point of view."

"Thanks, mom." Hiccup mumbled and went home. There was a lot to tell Astrid.

Astrid wasn't into that walking thing to get new ideas. She'd rather throw an axe, but now Tuff stood in front of her in the great hall and asked, if she wanted to walk a little with him.

He had just been there, out of nowhere.

Although he was looking for Hiccup, he was happy to see Astrid, too.

And the little girl, that swirled around Astrid's feet.

"That's Zephyr. She's now two years old." Astrid said and lifted the girl up.

"Amazing! She looks like you. Just with Hiccup's hair. Nice to meet you, little one!"

Zephyr stayed with Valka and Astrid went for a walk with Astrid.

She laughed about the parallels.

At the end of their walk Tuff said: "Thank you, Astrid! You've always been more patient and kind than I ever deserved. And your troll of a husband, too, of course."

"It has been a hard time, but I'm not mad at you. Maybe I can understand Hiccup today. We have a period again, when we hardly talk and do things together. We never had that much in common, but currently wehave withdrawn from another, more than ever before.

It will be hard work to go back to our better times."

Astrid sighed deeply.

Tuff cocked his head and smiled softly. "When you ever want to talk, you know, where you can find me."

"Thanks Tuff. Maybe I'll take your offer."

Eleven months later Atrid gave birth to a tiny blonde boy, who got the name Nuffink.

His curious big eyes glanced into the world and everyone around fell immidiately in love with him.

All of the former dragon riders gave a present for his birth, except of Tuff, who didn't own a lot.

So he took his pendant and gave it to Astrid.

"Would you please give it to Nuff, when he's old enough? I don't have any other ideas, what I could give to him."

Astrid took the pendant and gave Tuff a weird look. "Won't you miss it? You've worn it your whole life."

Tuff chuckled and shook his head. "That's all I own what really does mean something to me. It has only an ideal value, but I would be very proud if Nuff was wearing it some day."

Zephyr and Nuffink grew and became self confident little people.

Nuff wore "his" pendant with pride. Who else could say to own a real dragon tooth pendant, except of aunt Ruffy?

Hiccup and Tuff didn't find together again, they kept acting awkwardly around each other.

Sometimes, when they felt unobserved, you could see them giving each other glances full of yearning.

Sometimes you could see them touch accidentally and jumping from each other as if they had been electrocuted.

Sometimes Astrid gave her husband looks full of love and sometimes she smirked at Tuff and shrugged.

Often he shrugged and smirked back, keeping a story inside his heart, that never should be told.

Then he disappeared, mostly with Snotlout but sometimes alone, too.

He never became like then again, when he was genuinely happy, riding Belch and having a crush on a skinny brunette with green eyes.

Hiccup was a good chief. With Astrid's help he managed all he once thought he would despair of.

He cared for his people and his family, was a good husband, who always tried to give his best and he was a great father.

Sometimes, full of pride, he watched his children play and felt happy and just in the right place.

He used to kiss Astrid and every now and then he was amazed by all he had established.

"Isn't it marvellous? Zephyr is just like her mother. And Nuffink is just like his father!" Then he laughed softly and pulled Astrid into a hug.

And Astrid thought of the hut at the other end of the village, with nothing much in it than memories of a time in a distant past.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I had in my head while writing:
> 
> Nevermore – The heart collector
> 
> https://youtu.be/5cqaXTek_-U
> 
> To see the actor without tears  
> Dark rivers carve the years between the lines of self control  
> In my psychotic karmic fear, I own your tears anyway  
> And I am you and we are not afraid  
> And we won't be here for long  
> The heart collector sings his song that's slowly boiling over  
> Nevermore to feel the pain  
> The heart collector sang  
> And I won't be feeling hollow for so long  
> Nevermore to feel the pain  
> The words fall out like fire  
> Just believe when you can't believe anymore  
> The stage is empty now  
> I hope we hold and cannot allow  
> the corrupt eclectic takes his fatal bow  
> And we won't be here for long  
> The heart collector sings his song again  
> Nevermore to feel the pain  
> The heart collector sang  
> And I won't be feeling hollow for so long  
> Nevermore to feel the pain  
> The words fall out like fire  
> Just believe when you can't believe anymore
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Some Kinda Wonderful - Reverse 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ttO1uaOb2-o
> 
> She hung the phone up and said, "Fuck you, it's over.  
> Sorry, but this is the end."  
> I said, "Don't trip, it was just a harmless sleepover.  
> See, we was just makin' friends."  
> She said, "Then what were you doin' there at four in the morning?  
> You told me you were at home."  
> I started with, "Darling, please listen,"  
> And then I picked up my phone, yeah
> 
> I tell my story in reverse 'cause it hurt  
> Girl, it hurts too much to bear  
> But I'm tantalized by their legs and long hair  
> But if I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> Probably do it again  
> Could I get a do-over?
> 
> I plugged my phone in as I backed out the driveway  
> Then I started my car  
> Slipped out the door after I crept through her hallway  
> She left it slightly ajar, yeah  
> Threw on my kicks, my socks, my jeans, and my t-shirt  
> Then threw my hat on my head  
> I did it quiet so that I wouldn't wake her  
> Woke up in another girl's bed, yo
> 
> I tell my story in reverse 'cause it hurt  
> Girl, it hurts too much to bear  
> But I'm tantalized by their legs and long hair  
> But if I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> Probably do it again  
> Could I get a do-over?  
> Over
> 
> I tell my story in reverse 'cause it hurts  
> Girl, it hurts too much to bear  
> But I'm tantalized by their legs and long hair  
> But if I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> Probably do it again  
> Could I get a do-over?  
> Over, yeah
> 
> I tell my story in reverse 'cause it hurt  
> Girl, it hurts too much to bear  
> But I'm tantalized by their legs and long hair  
> But if I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> Probably do it again  
> If I could do it again  
> I would do it again  
> Could I get a do-over?  
> It's over


End file.
